Berserker of Red (Spartacus)
Summary Berserker of "Red" (“赤”のバーサーカー, "Aka" no Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. It is unknown which of the five puppet Masters of the Red Faction first summoned him, and unlike the rest who eventually become the Servants of Shirou Kotomine, he contracts with Caster of Black when captured by the Black Faction. Berserker's True Name is Spartacus (スパルタクス, Suparutakusu), the strongest Gladiator and the ringleader who raised a large-scale rebellion of slaves in Ancient Rome known as the War of Spartacus. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A with Strikes, higher with Crying Warmonger, 6-C with self-destruction Name: Berserker of "Red", Spartacus Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Mad Enhancement, Regeneration, Healing, Can increase his power with the more damage he receives via Crying Warmonger Attack Potency: Mountain level with Strikes, higher with Crying Warmonger (can boost his physical abilities depending on how much damage he receives), Island level with self-destruction (Annihilated half of the Yggmillenium fortress as well as the surrounding countryside) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions, likely higher with Crying Warmonger Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class PJ, higher with Crying Warmonger Durability: Unknown, (Has a EX rank endurance) (Also, thanks to Regeneration and Healing from Crying Warmonger he is constantly boosting his physical abilities and self-healing, makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Tireless (Can convert part of the damage inflicted by opponents into Magical Energy and storing it within his body), the longer a battle is prolonged, the more advantageous it is for Spartacus Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Gladius sword Intelligence: Spartacus was the leader of the rebellion armay, managed to repulse an assault force of nearly three thousand dispatched by the Romans and they kept defeating the Roman army without losing a single battle. However, due to EX-Rank Mad Enhancement, he is truly insane and can only focus on killing those that he considers 'opressors'. Weaknesses: His Noble Phantasm can not be shut down. It's going to reach at a certain point in which his body begins to collapse under his own weight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Crying Warmonger: The Howl of the Wounded Beast' (クライング・ウォーモンガー: 疵獣の咆吼, Kuraingu Wōmongā: Shijū no Hōkō): It's a permanently active-type of Noble Phantasm, converting part of the damage inflicted by opponents into Magical Energy and storing it within his body. The energy accumulated within can be used to boost his physical abilities and self-healing, and the efficiency of the conversion raises more as his physical ability decreases. Due to The Honor of the Battered, he automatically heals from wounds as time passes, and in the case of him facing a strong Servant, his body itself can transform under constant damage. If he increases in strength enough, his magical energy is able to even permeate debris struck by his sword to allow it to damage Servants. It eventually reaches the point where even his Master is unable to intervene. Being damaged to the point of being on the verge of death will allow him to save up enough energy to destroy everything before his eyes, equivalent to an anti-fortress attack. Its function is abnormal and would rule out his survival in a normal Holy Grail War, but could potentially end the Great Holy Grail War in a single night if the Black Faction were to attack him continuously without thought. Those who know of the functions of the ability can purposely attack him to increase his power and bring him closer to destruction. Transformation *During the Great Holy Grail War, perhaps due to his connection to the present world, the Noble Phantasm’s conversion rate went out of control and turned him into something unbelievable, the excessive regeneration causes his head to sink into his neck, grants him eight arms, numerous insect-like legs sprouting from his own, upper and lower jaws reminiscent of a Tyrannosaurus Rex jutting out from the tops of both his shoulders, and five eyes in places on shoulders, neck, and abdomen. Three of his arms possess no bones or joints, making them look like octopus tentacles able to be swung like whips to smash into the enemy. Two can be sent out ahead of the third to cause it to blindside the enemy as it is hidden behind them, producing enough force to send another Servant to the other end of the battlefield. *As he reaches his critical point for his final blow filled with all his hate and joy, his body begins to collapse under his own weight, reaching enough power for the final and most powerful attack using even the energy currently allowing him to exist in the current age, a sacrificial attack that is "the ultimate destruction that he couldn’t achieve unless sacrificing all of himself." As the "greatest counter punch he had ever made in his lifetime including both before and after his death", he has become something unlike a beast, human, monster, or Heroic Spirit, but rather a "giant wrathful god" whose attack is likened to a calamity like an earthquake and tsunami filled with malice. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage"): It raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. For Spartacus: parameters are Ranked-Up, but is deprived of most reason. Even when under Mad Enhancement Spartacus is able to hold a conversion. He is fixated on "always making the most difficult choice," so essentially, a mutual understanding with him is impossible. Personal Skills *'The Honor of the Battered' (被虐の誉れ, Higyaku no Homare): It's a skill that make those who have it become more powerful as they are inflicted more pain. The cost used to heal injuries via Magecraft or similar methods is reduced. In the instance that Spartacus' injuries are repaired by means of magecraft, the required Magical Energy cost is quartered. In truth, the pain inflicted heightens his combat focus, allowing him to tap into his full potential; by corollary, if he is not injured, he cannot fight at full strength. *'Unyielding Will' (不屈の意志, Fukutsu no ishi): An extremely firm will that never yields to any sort of agony, despair or circumstances. Possesses resistance against physical and mental damage. However, said resistance will not hold against attacks that aim at inducing others - such as illusions. For example, while there is resistance against damage from "falling into a pit trap", no resistance will be in place regarding "making a pit trap appear as solid ground with an illusion". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Berserkers Category:Weapon Masters